This application includes an appendix. The appendix is a part of the specification.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a musical device, in particular, to a music performance system.
2. Background of the Invention
The history of the performing arts has for many years associated multiple types of performance arts in conjunction with each other. For example, singing, instrumental music, dancing, acting, music, lights, costumes, and scenery. Each of these disciplines has its place, and appropriate importance, depending on the artistic discipline.
One of the most intimate relationships in many performing arts disciplines is between the action on stage, and an offstage orchestra, which provides music to support the activity seen and heard from the stage. Traditionally, this performing group has been a full orchestra. For centuries, operas, singspiels, ballets, masques, etc., have taken advantage of using medium to large number orchestras to perform the role of providing music.
However, in recent decades, issues of space and economics have rendered the large orchestras of previous eras impossible in all but the most fully financed of productions. Producers are faced with the choice between increasing the price of tickets to prohibitive amounts, or to reducing the size of the orchestra and sacrificing the quality of the orchestration, and therefore the audience""s enjoyment. Different levels of productions will assume different proportions to these solutions.
Musical Theatre, particular, has addressed these issues on a number of levels. These productions lie on a variety of market levels, from Broadway, through National Tours, non-Equity productions, Regional Theatre, amateur, and educational markets. Each has its own tolerance level in terms of addressing this cost/performance relationship. It is a rare modern show, however, which has not had to make some adjustments to the economic realities of modern performance costs.
The problem of providing a solution to the problems of a smaller orchestra is compelling. There have been many attempts to solve the problem of lowered size of the pit orchestra. An ideal solution should produce a product indistinguishable from the original orchestration. In order to do this, the resulting technology needs to address the following list of problems.
1) xe2x80x9cFatxe2x80x9d sound. The ability to realistically simulate the sound of the missing instruments.
2) Tempo Flexibility. The tempo (speed) of performance will vary constantly performance to performance. Any solution needs to be able to follow the tempo indications of the musical director, conductor or whoever is setting this.
3) Catastrophe recovery. Even in the most polished production, events can occur which interrupt the normal progression of the performance (Missed entrances, sticking scenery, forgotten lines, etc). The orchestra will need to adjust by jumping to locations out of order, by arbitrarily repeating sections determined on the site or following directions in a variety of different ways.
4) Orchestra size. Different productions will have different budgets, and can therefore afford different sizes of orchestras. Any solution should easily be able to accommodate to these changes in size, either between or within productions.
5) Transposition. At times, a different performer may need to be introduced, with resulting changes in performance styles and capabilities. One of these is to change the key of the piece.
6) Modifications to the Mix. Performances that travel to different venues find that each performing hall has different acoustics, and therefore different instruments will respond differently (be too loud, to bright, etc). Any solution needs to provide the capability of making these types of adjustments.
7) Changes during rehearsals. There has never been a production that has gone through the rehearsal process without making changes to the performance. These adjustments need to be made quickly.
8) Ability for a single musician to perform multiple parts simultaneously. If the solution requires a one-to-one ratio of replacement versus original, then there is no reason to use any solution.
9) Ability to change dynamics in real time. Loudness levels need to be adjusted during the performance as well.
10) Transparency. Overall, the traditions of the performing arts have been developed over many years. Any solution should provide minimum invasion of these techniques, and therefore be transparent to director, musicians, and stage talent.
A number of solutions have heretofore been attempted. While each addresses one or some of the preceding problems with varying degrees of success, none of the related art provides a satisfactory level of performance and flexibility.
1) Lowering the Size of the Orchestra. Doing this means that an orchestrater needs to be hired. This is an additional, and not inconsiderable expense. The quality of the final output is compromised by a thinner sound. If the production changes, then additional orchestrations need to be done. Since practically every production has different contingencies, this re-orchestration needs to occur time and again, depending on the required size of the orchestra.
2) Prerecorded music. Often called xe2x80x9cclick track.xe2x80x9d Although able to provide a warm, convincing sound, this solution suffers in many of the other areas. Tempo is fixed, and, in fact, the musical director must often wear headphones which contain a metronome click (hence the name) in order to follow the prerecorded sound. Also, there is no way to recover from a catastrophe, and internal mix decisions are not able to be changed without a lengthy and expensive re-recording session.
3) Synthesizer. The most common solution used has been to place synthesizer players in the orchestra, each covering multiple parts. Although able to provide flexibility and catastrophe recovery, the resulting sound is thin and unrealistic. It is impossible for a single player to provide the nuance and technique of multiple musicians simultaneously.
4) Sequencing. There are many computer programs which are designed to take advantage of the MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) specifications to control multiple synthesizer parts. In effect, these devices can store xe2x80x9cperformancesxe2x80x9d and then play back these performances. Sequencers are powerful tools, and, in the right hands, capable of realistic simulations of the orchestra. However, since these devices were designed for and mostly used in the studio environment, their thrust has been to develop solutions designed for studio use. There are many situations in the live performance world which are not fully implemented within these systems, such as arbitrary tempo flexibility, full catastrophe protection, and real-time modifications to the instrument output.
The present invention is directed to a method of producing a musical output comprising the following steps. Retrieving a first data structure representing a musical piece, where the first data structure includes digital music information that represent musical notes of the musical piece. Retrieving a second data structure that includes information different than the first data structure. The second data structure is used to modify the first data structure and the modified first data structure is used to produce the musical output.
In another aspect of the invention, the first data structure includes information that conforms to a pre-selected digital format and wherein the second data structure includes information that does not conform to the pre-selected digital format.
In another aspect of the invention, portions of the second data structure are extracted from the first data structure.
In another aspect of the invention, the first data structure includes information that conforms to a MIDI specification.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method of reusing a first data structure comprising the steps of: creating a first data structure related to a song, where the first data structure comprises a first type of digital information, and the first data structure can be used to produce a musical output. Using a first version of a second data structure along with the first data structure to produce a first modified musical output, and using a second version of the second data structure along with the first data structure to produce a second modified musical output, where the same first data structure is used to make both the first modified musical output and the second modified musical output and where the first modified musical output is different than the second modified musical output.
In another aspect of the invention, the second data structure includes at least one map.
In another aspect of the invention, the second data structure includes at least one group.
In another aspect of the invention, the second data structure includes at least one command that changes to play sequence order of the first data structure.
In another aspect, the invention includes a method of generating a musical output comprising the steps of: retrieving a pristine digital bit stream related to a song and retrieving a second type of digital information. Using the pristine digital bit stream and the second type of digital information to generate a second digital bit stream, the second digital bit stream representing a musical signal. Using the second digital bit stream to create the musical output and playing the musical output in real time, and receiving a command from an operator during the playing of the musical output, the command modifying the musical output.
In another aspect of the invention, the received command changes to play sequence order of the pristine digital bit stream.
In another aspect of the invention, the received command changes a playback mode between a tap mode and a cruise mode during the playing of the musical output.
In another aspect of the invention, the received command modifies a pitch associated with the musical output during the playing of the musical output.
In another aspect of the invention, the received command establishes a vamp during the playing of the musical output.
In another aspect of the invention, the received command modifies a tempo associated with the musical output.